


Alone

by Semi_problematic



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Sad and Happy, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: A low chuckle rose from Riot's chest, his grip on Eddie tightening but not enough to kill him.Your host... he is good. Strong...Riot's tongue drug across his lips.Much better than your last.Watching Venom ache without Eddie made Eddie's heart break. Without Eddie or any host to attach to, Venom could not be anything other than a black blob. He almost looked like a puddle, moving ever so slowly. Venom was dying. He was weak and Eddie could do nothing to help him. No matter how hard Eddie tried, he could not reach venom to connect."I'm okay." Eddie breathed out, closing his eyes. "I'm okay, V."





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> AU where when Symbiotes leave their host a small part of them stays so the host and Symbiote can feel each others pain.

Eddie shook as Riot held him, Venom stretching to reach him. Riot pulled them apart and if Eddie wasn't so scared he would have cried. Having Venom be pulled away from him made him feel like his body was on fire. Eddie squirmed in his grip, wincing as Riot leaned closer.

Riot and Venom were far from the same. Venom didn't scare Eddie. He felt like home, something that filled an empty spot inside him. Riot was a threat. His growl sent shivers down Eddie's spine and his grip was suffocating.

Riot held him, dangling above the platform they were on, not making a move to kill him. He wad studying him, looking at Eddie as if he was reading him. Learning him inside and out. Being looked at that way made Eddie feel sick. Only one thing was allowed to know all of Eddie. Venom. 

A low chuckle rose from Riot's chest, his grip on Eddie tightening but not enough to kill him. **Your host... he is good. Strong...** Riot's tongue drug across his lips. **Much better than your last.**

Watching Venom ache without Eddie made Eddie's heart break. Without Eddie or any host to attach to, Venom could not be anything other than a black blob. He almost looked like a puddle, moving ever so slowly. Venom was dying. He was weak and Eddie could do nothing to help him. No matter how hard Eddie tried, he could not reach venom to connect. 

"I'm okay." Eddie breathed out, closing his eyes. "I'm okay, V." 

**How sweet... he gave you a nickname. Must be hard to watch him be in pain?** Riot's eyes locked on Venom. **He will not last long. Not without a host and not with me here.**

Eddie reached out and ran his hands across Riot's wrist. He gripped it tight, struggling in his grip. Eddie hardly moved. He felt as though if he moved too roughly his bones would break. "It's okay." Eddie breathed out. "I promise. I'm okay." 

**You won't be.** Riot purred, his lips stretching around his sharp teeth. **Part of him is inside you. He will feel this. The pain. Your last breath. All of it.**

"What?" Eddie gasped out. He watched Venom. Riot wasn't lying. He could feel the pain Venom felt. Or maybe the heartbreak was too much. Within hours of having Venom, Eddie got used to it. Grew comfortable to the safety and warmth Venom gave him. "We got pulled apart-"

**A small part stays inside each host. Not enough to do anything, but enough to make you feel.** A sharp nail pointed at Eddie's chest. **He is in there. And he will feel this.** In a swift movement, Riot jammed his nail through Eddie's chest. 

The grip loosened on Eddie and then he was falling. His vision was blurred from the tears and pain that filled his body. He curled around himself, screaming in pain. Blood poured from his chest and pooled around him. Eddie pulled his arms into his chest, pressing his hands to the wound and grunting. He needed to apply pressure. He shut his eyes tight and struggled to keep his breathing normal. Eddie was going to die. 

When Eddie opened his eyes, Riot and Venom were gone. The pain only intensified. Eddie was alone. He had been that way for months, until Venom, but now Venom was gone. Struggling to find a host, probably. The thought of Venom being a part of anyone but Eddie made him feel sick. Venom was his. And he was Venom's. 

Eddie closed his eyes again, shivering at the gusts of air surrounding him. Venom left him. There was no him and Eddie. Just him. Eddie looked down at his hands, whimpering at the sight. His hands were painted red and if he wasn't in so much pain he would have thrown up. His sweatshirt was covered in red, along with his jeans. Eddie took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No..." Eddie breathed out. No help would be coming. Not for the people around him. Eddie Brock was the last man they wanted to save. In fact, him dying meant he was out of their hair. Riot and Carlton Drake must havr agreed on that. "God..." 

This was it, Eddie thought. After months of being miserable and unemployed, he was going to die alone. No Anne or Venom to comfort him. No good things attached to his name. Eddie Brock was going to die and he would ot be rememered. The pain of that realisation hurt more than the wound.

Eddie relaxed as much as he could and pulled his hands away from his chest, closing his eyes and praying that this would be over soon. His body felt cold, but it burned and ached. Eddie wasn't even sure if he could move anymore. 

Warmth enveloped Eddie and he eased into it, drinking up the heat. He wasn't sure what death felt like. Many people said it was scary but others said it was comforting. This death felt like safety, warmth holding him close. Eddie pressed into the heat, groaning as he moved. Eddie blinked his eyes open, frowning when he saw nothing had changed. 

The platform was still covered with his blood and so were his clothes. Darkness still covered the sky and a few stars lit it up. Eddie closed his eyes again. He wished he was dead already. In heaven or hell or something in between. Eddie wanted this to be over. Everything would be easier that way. 

**It is okay, Eddie.** A soft voice filled his brain. Venom. **I am here. You will be okay. We will be okay.**

Eddie could feel him. In his legs and chest and brain. Wrapping around him and pulling him together. "Couldn't have came sooner?" 

**I am weak.** Vemom began. **Took time to run. Then find you. There is a lot of blood.**

"Must be hugry then, huh?" 

**No.** Vemom growled. **Seeing you hurt... in pain... it isn't appetizing.**

Eddie nodded, closing his eyes. "Yeah, I can agree with that... where is Riot?"

**Don't know.** Venom said. **Don't care.**

"He's gonna ruin the world." Eddie pushed himself up, groaning and falling back. "We gotta stop him. You said it yourself, the world is peaceful. We need it-"

**No.** Venom said. **I do not need the world if you are not in it.** Venom wrapped around his heart, comforting him. **So we will stay. We will heal.**

Eddie smiled to himself. "Okay, V."


End file.
